1. Technical Field
Various embodiments may generally relate to a semiconductor technology, and, more particularly, to a semiconductor apparatus, semiconductor system, and system relating to dual clock transmission.
2. Related Art
Electronic apparatuses include a large number of electronic components. Among the electronic apparatuses, a computer system includes many electronic components which are constructed by semiconductors. Semiconductor apparatuses operate in synchronization with clock signals. Semiconductor apparatuses communicating with each other are coupled with each other through buses, and include interface circuits which transmit signals through the buses or receive signals through the buses. The interface circuits include transmission circuits and reception circuits.
As the operating speeds of electronic apparatuses are increased, semiconductor apparatuses are being developed to operate at higher operating speeds. As the operating speeds of semiconductor apparatuses are increased, the speeds or frequencies of clock signals are gradually increased. However, due to limitations in semiconductor processing, the development speed of interface circuits are not able to keep up with the increasing speed in the frequencies of clock signals.